


Gotcha

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [24]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Corridor of Darkness, Crossover, Dark Curse, F/M, Fix-Fic, Lost chapter, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, not quite dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: "I will find you.  No matter what," she said as she entered the Dark Corridor.  And find him she did.





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A World of Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910031) by [JiminysJournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal). 



Naminé’s feet slid back, as she caught him. Slid on the ground in the Corridor of Darkness.

Okay, backing up, she had opened a portal that was upright for her, but sideways in the Enchanted Forest. Outside was the smoke of the Dark Curse cast by the Evil Queen. And falling through the smoke was her childhood friend Larry.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I gotcha,” she said calmly, patting his back. “I gotcha.” She closed the portal and looked at his eyes. “Oh dear.” He had been blinded. “It’s okay, it’s me. It’s Naminé.”

“Wha…I’m not dead?” he replied.

“Nah.” She tore off a piece of the black coat she was wearing to fashion a makeshift blindfold for him. As she wrapped it around his eyes she continued, “Blind, it would seem, but not dead.” She finished tying the knot — “There. That oughta prevent any infection.” — and kissed him gently on the cheek.

He smiled, “We should, uh, probably wait out this Curse-thingy.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
